God's Hero
by macpw2
Summary: The X Men find a mutant with a horrible past and a killer chasing her. Set after X two
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my newest fic, please tell me what you think and if any MacGyver fans read this you might recognize some of the characters Wink ENJOY!

God's Hero

The young girl backed up and sent a wave of ice at her attacker, the cloaked man dodged the ice easily.

"Your fighting is futile, you will die just like your father," the cloaked man shouted as he unleashed his mutation. He raised his hand and a stream of black energy was released from it. The girl dropped to the ground and the stream of energy passed over her. The girl did not reply immediately she only got quickly to her feet.

"Murdoc, one of these days I'm going to kill you," she growled.

The man, Murdoc, only sneered at her. "Your father couldn't even do that." The girl shouted in anger and frustration as she sent another wave of ice at Murdoc. He merely put up a shield of energy that blocked the ice efficiently. "Why not give up and make it easier on yourself, Sabriel!" called Murdoc. He lifted his hand and a string of energy was released at Sabriel. She tried to dodge it but she couldn't, the energy wrapped around her arm like a live thing and a slow smile appeared on Murdoc's face. He began to draw the energy toward himself, dragging Sabriel with it. She struggled her body ridged with the effort. Lifting her free hand she sent an ice spike spiraling toward Murdoc. He extended his other hand and a small force field of energy covered his body and the spike shattered harmlessly. Sabriel grimaced and her body sagged and she stopped struggling. It was useless, once Mudoc had managed to grab his victims with his energy there was no way to escape. _Oh God help me!_ She prayed silently. She was only an arms length away from Murdoc when the energy that had only been wrapped around her arm now crawled over her torso until both her arms were pinned to her sides securely. With his free hand Murdoc reached to his side and pulled out a hand gun. He had a twisted smile on his face as he aimed it at her heart. "Farewell Sabriel." Sabriel didn't flinch she just stared at him and waited for the bullet she knew was coming. Suddenly a red laser zapped the gun melting the barrel close. "What!" shouted Murdoc as he whirled around, he used his energy to fling Sabriel away. They where in a thin forest with few trees. Sabriel felt herself hit a tree broadside and she fell to the ground with gasp. Murdoc had turned around just in time to see Wolverine leaping at him his claws extended. Murdoc sent a stream of energy to grab around him and Wolverine, being unprepared, was wrapped up in the energy. Another laser beam hit Murdoc in the chest and he staggered backward releasing Wolverine. When he looked up he saw Scott, Wolverine and Storm advancing toward him. He fired a pot shot with his hand gun before turning and leaping into the air, keeping one hand pointed down. A thin sheet of energy appeared under is feet and he stood steadily on the energy board he had just created and rushed off into the forest.

"Should we go after him?" asked Wolverine watching Murdoc as he became a distant figure.

"No, now we need to see to the girl he was fighting," stated Scott. Sabriel was just getting to her feet, her hand pressed against her side when Storm spotted her.

"There she is," said Storm, as she walked briskly toward Sabriel. "Are you alright?" she asked when she reached her.

"I'm not sure, my ribs are aching, they are either badly bruised or they are cracked." Scott and Wolverine arrived in time to here the last statement.

"Come on, let's get her back to the jet," said Wolverine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are," asserted Sabriel, a guarded look coming across her face.

"Sorry, I'm Cyclops, this is Storm and Wolverine."

"Why did you help me?" demanded Sabriel.

"That's our job kid," answered Wolverine.

"We are the X Men, our leader found you and sent us to pick you up. He wants you to come back to his school for Mutants," explained Scott.

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice, not the way I'm banged up."


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is, enjoy!

Chapter 2

They made it back to the school in good time and Sabriel was taken down into the medical area.

"It looks like your ribs are only bruised, and there not bruised that bad even," stated Storm.

"Thank God," said Sabriel, with a sigh.

"Come on, the Professor is going to want to see you." They both walked slowly down the hall passing few students since school was still in session. "Wait here, I'll tell him you're here." Sabriel sat down gingerly, her ribs aching from the short walk down the hall. Unexpectedly the door opened and students filed out, Storm walked out last and motioned for Sabriel to come in. She stepped into the room.

"Hello Sabriel," greeted Xavier as he rolled out from behind his desk. "Please sit down." He motioned to a chair sitting in front of his desk. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier."

"It's nice to meet you Professor Xavier," replied Sabriel politely.

"Are your ribs feeling better after the medical attention?"

"Yes, much better," she replied with a smile. "Where am I? I know this is some sort of school but it is the weirdest one I have ever been in."

"You are in Manchester, New York. This is my school for mutants, I have been watching you for some time."

"If you don't mind me asking, how where you watching me? I have been trying hard to cover up my trail when I moved around."

"I was using Cerbro, I have a telepathic mutation and when using Cerbro, it allows me to track and locate mutants."

"Why me then?"

"I sometimes use Cerbro to look for young mutants who appear to be running away from home or just on the run. We offer them the chance to come to our school. You can stay as long as you like Sabriel."

"Thank you Professor Xavier, that would be great."

"Do you have any family you want to notify?" asked Xavier, trying to see if Sabriel and her family were on good terms or not.

"My parents are dead, both were killed by the man that was trying to kill me," she explained her voice dropping.

"I'm sorry Sabriel," said Xavier, feeling evident in his voice. "Who is this man? Do you know why he is after you?"

"Yes, I know more about him than I want to know. Before you can understand why he wants to kill me you have to know a little about my history. My father's name was MacGyver, well that wasn't his first name but that was what everyone called him. He worked for a private organization called the Phoenix Foundation. He could get out of anything by using things he found where ever he was. Then one day, he was working a taxi cab for a friend of his and he drove a woman to this warehouse and long story short, the woman was actually a man that was a master of disguise, and was in the disguise at the time, his name was Murdoc. He tried to kill MacGyver and his boss but MacGyver got them both out of it. After that it seemed as if Murdoc's only goal in life was to kill my father. When MacGyver married my mother, Murdoc was still after him. Murdoc killed my mother to hurt MacGyver. He kidnaped me when I was twelve to bring MacGyver to him. He killed my father. I had manifested my powers when I was very young and was able to escape Murdoc after he had killed my father. Then it seemed that he only wanted to kill me the last of the MacGyver family. That is why he was after me."

"Do you think he will even come here to the school to find you?" questioned Xavier.

"I know he will."

"Then we will be prepared when he comes."

"You don't mind me staying?" asked Sabriel hesitantly.

"No, as long as you stay with us we will do what we can to protect you. Now why don't you go get some rest. Storm, take Sabriel to her new room."

"Thank you Professor."

Did you enjoy it? Plz tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know I haven't updated in awhile but things have been busy, here is the next chappy I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Three

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room with someone." Storm opened the door and they stepped into a nicely furnished room equipped with two beds. "How about we go to the mall and get you some new cloths and get you some furnishing for your side of the room."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"Could we just stop at one more store, it will be just a quick stop?" asked Sabriel. They had finished shopping and were just about to leave when she spotted a small bookstore by the exit.

"Sure we got a couple more minutes, where do you want to go?"

"That bookstore, there is just one book that I need."

"Alright," answered Storm. They walked into the store and immediately Sabriel disappeared in the shelves of books, while Storm waited by the front. She reappeared a moment later.

"Okay, I got it." Storm glanced at the front and saw the words HOLY BIBLE inscribed on the cover.

They returned to the school and Storm walked her to her room, it was just a little before dinner, "Your room mate should be here," she said as she opened the door. A young woman about the age of eighteen was sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Hi, Storm," she greeted her, her southern accent evident in her voice.

"Rouge, this is Sabriel, Sabriel, Rouge." Sabriel and Rouge shook hands, though Sabriel noticed that the young woman wore gloves. "She is going to be your room mate Rouge." Rouge nodded in acknowledgment.

"Alright I'll leave you two alone," she left with a smile.

"So what's your mutation?" asked Rouge swinging her legs over the bed watching Sabriel.

"I can create ice, and at one point I had a fire power but it kinda disappeared. I can't access it anymore."

"What's your real name?" Rouge asked next.

"Nuria, it is Hebrew, it means God's Fire. My father gave me the name when I first developed my fire mutation, when the fire disappeared and the ice powers become the prominent power I decided to keep the name."

"So Mr. Murdoc why have you sought me out?" asked Magneto staring evenly at the hooded man in front of him.

"I am looking for information, a few days ago I was attacked by three mutants, they were a team of some sort and I was hoping you would know who they were. One was able to shoot a laser from his eyes, the other one had a set of metal claws."

"You are talking about the X Men," answered Magneto a smile beginning to form on his face. "But why do you want to know about them?" he questioned.

"Let's just say they interfered in a matter of personal business. Where can I find them?" demanded Murdoc.

"In Westchester, New York, at Charles Xavier's school for the gifted. The school is actually a school for mutants."

"Well that makes sense," muttered Murdoc staring away darkly. "Thank you for the information Magneto."

"Now you said you had information to offer me?"

"Yes and here it is," answered Murdoc as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a gun, it looked like a simple hand gun. Magneto eyed it closely. "This gun here emits a ray that suppress or activate the mutant gene in any person. Even those not born with powers will attain them through this."

"And you know it works?"

"It works," stated Murdoc, sounding sure of himself.

"Will you join us?" asked Magneto, "With this weapon we could accomplish our goal."

"And what is your goal?"

"Mutant supremacy."

"But what is in it for me? I have the information I wanted, what else can you give me?"

"Power and money." Those words were enticing to Murdoc.

"Alright I'll help you but first I need to take care of some business." With that he stood up and left.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had gone by and Sabriel had adjusted to living at the school and was becoming better acquainted with the students. Sabriel made her way back to the room she shared with Rouge, she had homework that needed to be done and she wanted to get it all done before the Saturday. She opened the door and dropped onto her bed. Rouge came in a moment later.

"Hey, tonight we're going to the movies ya want to come?" asked Rouge.

"Sure that would be nice."

Storm ended up going with the small group of six kids to make sure they didn't get into trouble as Xavier put it. They walked into the theater, and debated about what to see. To Sabriel's surprise she saw that they were still playing the movie, The End of the Spear.

"I'm going to see The End of the Spear, you guys go on ahead and see what you like," she said as she walked to the counter and bought her ticket. She could feel some of them staring at her and she had to smile. End of the Spear was a movie about Christian missionaries that were martyred. Probably not what most teens wanted to see on a Friday night.

She met the others by the entrance and listened as they talked about the movie they had gone to see. After hearing about what they said about it she was glad she had not gone to see it.

"Sabriel how was the movie you went to see?" asked Storm who was driving.

"It was good, I had wanted to see it for a long time but I didn't have a chance before."

"Why didn't you come and see the movie we went to see?" asked Bobby.

"I don't allow myself to watch certain movies and from what I heard that movie didn't sound like a movie I would allow myself to watch."

"Oh." She heard a slight snicker from Bobby's direction and after that silence reigned in the car for a couple moments before Rouge broke it and resumed talking.

When they returned to the school, Sabriel retreated into the room she and Rouge shared and leaned back on her bed comfortably. She grabbed her Bible and opened it to Exodus chapter 23 and started to read. Her eyes fell on a verus that encouraged her -

'Don't go along with the crowd in doing evil and don't fudge your testimony in a case just to please the crowd.' Exodus 23:2. Sabriel smiled slightly, but then her gaze fell on a large white

book mark that was sticking out of it. She flipped the Bible open and her eyes fell on a verus that was underlined. She gasped as she read it. -

'They kill the widow and the stranger, and murder the fatherless.' (Psalms 94:6) Murder the fatherless was underlined three times. Sabriel slammed the Bible shut and looked about her room fearfully. She took three deep calming breaths trying to steady her nerves. She knew she had not underlined that versus but she knew who had. It had to be Murdoc it was just the sort of game he would play. He had played these sort of games with her father before. He could never just kill someone, there was always a deadly game involved. She snatched the Bible and stepped out into the hall. She was almost jogging down the hall when a man stepped into her path and she accidently collided with him. She had dropped her Bible in the collision and the man stooped to pick it up for her.

"Sorry," she apologized as he handed it to her. She recognized him as one of the men who had rescued her, the one with the claws.

"Don't mention it," he answered. "Your that girl we rescued awhile, Sabriel right?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you know where I might be able to find Professor Xavier I need to talk to him."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Logan asked as he leaned against the wall. Sabriel just nodded. "Okay follow me."

"Professor?" called Logan as he knocked on the office door.

"Come in," come the answering call. Logan opened the door and held it as Sabriel stepped in. "Hello Sabriel, how are you feeling?"

"Fine Professor. There is something that I need to show you. This evening I went to the movies with some friends and when I was gone I think Murdoc might have broken into my room."

"What makes you say that?" asked Xavier, hoping that it wasn't true, it would complicate things greatly if it was.

"When I returned I started reading my Bible and I opened to a place that was book marked and there was a verus underlined, here I'll show you." She laid the Bible on the desk and flipped it opened to the book marked area and her eyes scanned the page for the verus that was underlined. Xavier waited patiently, while Logan watched quietly. Sabriel breathed sharply and scanned the page again. "Its not here," she muttered quietly.

"Sabriel?"

"Professor, it was there! I saw it! A verus in the chapter was underlined and it talked about murdering the fatherless!" She looked up desperately at Xavier, praying that he would believe her. "I know Murdoc, it is just the type of thing he would do!" She glanced over her shoulder at Logan. He looked at her with a disbelieving look, his arms crossed over his chest. Returning her gaze to Xavier, she saw that he had an undecided look on his face.

"I know you have been here for only a week and are still getting used to the rules, but we don't look kindly on pranksters," stated Xavier his tone turning stern. Sabriel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm sorry you think that. May I return to my room?" He nodded and she left taking her Bible with her. After she had shut the door, Logan walked over to the desk and leaned against it. Looking at the closed door.

"Do you really think she was lying?" he asked glancing at Xavier.

"I'm not sure, we don't know enough about her character to know if that is something she would do. We will have to give her time." Logan nodded.

"Why didn't you read her mind?" questioned Logan.

"Actually I tried when she first arrived at the school, but she had set up barriers." Logan just nodded at the statement.

Sabriel sat on her bed and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes. "I don't know what kind of games you are playing Murdoc, but you are not going to get me, I'll figure them out." It was getting late so she changed into sweat pants and curled up in her bed.

Murdoc sat in his apartment, Sabriel's words coming through a small computer that sat on a desk. When he had broken into the room to underline the verus in her Bible he had also bugged the room. Hopefully the ink had worked perfectly. A smile spread across his face. As he heard the fear in her words. "She sounds just like her father," he muttered as he walked out of the room. Things were going good for him, he had the promise of money and power for an invention and he was closer to his goal of destroying Sabriel, but first he was going to have a little fun. He had already made his next move.

So what did you think, I would love to here what you have to say! Just press that little button on your left and tell me! Mac out!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is the next chappy enjoy and don't forget to review!

The man sat on the bench breathing on his hands, trying to help them stay warm. Normally the cold weather didn't bother him but today was especially cold. A man walked by and gave him a weird look, but that wasn't surprising, the man didn't have a coat on and it was below freezing. The man stood up from his bench, and walked away stiffly. It was time to return to his cave, at least it was warm there. The man couldn't remember who he was, or why he had awoken in an extremely deep gorge in the Colorado mountains. When he had awoken from his unconscious state he had been close to death. He had managed to drag himself to a cabin where some hunters were staying and they had saved his life, for if he hadn't found them, he surely would have been dead. One of the hunters had asked him his name, he had realized that he couldn't remember anything. The only thing that sounded some what familiar was the name Mac, so that was what the hunters called him for the remainder of the time they had been with them. He stepped into his cave and drew some bushes over the entrance. Then he lifted his hand and a blast of fire leapt from his fist and ran the length of the small cave warming the air immediately. Sighing softly he walked to the back of the cave grabbed several logs and set them down in the middle of the cave were a pile of ashes lay. He lit the logs with another blast of fire and sat next to it. Soon after he had left the company of the hunters he had discovered his power. He could create and control fire, and was the only reason he was able to survive the Colorado winter. He sighed again as he stared into the fire. Sometimes he felt content here but for some reason he felt like he had to hide away, as if he was hiding from some one, or something. These was also one of these days when he knew that he was forgetting someone that he shouldn't, like he needed to be looking for someone. It was hard to explain. He closed his eyes and began to hum and then to sing in a soft base voice.

_Behold He comes! Riding on the clouds!  
Shining like the sun! At the trumpet call,  
Lift your voice! It's the year of Jubilee!  
And out of Zion's hill salvation comes! _

He remember several songs like that one and he knew that must be something from his past but why would he remember them, why did they seem special to him? He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed a sleeping bag from another corner of his cave and curled up by the fire.

He awoke with a start, shouting as loud as he could, "SABRIEL!" He shook his head trying to clear it. "Sabriel," he whispered again. He felt as if the name was important, like he had said it a million times before. He closed his eyes, trying to picture his dream again, he could only picture the fuzzy form of a man standing over him laughing, he had a chilling laugh, then the picture faded away. Standing up he headed for the front of the cave entrance, the sky was grey and it would soon be dawn. His heart was still racing and he didn't feel like sleeping. He leaned against the cave entrance and stood there watching the sun rise.

"Well it is time to get started," he murmured as he stepped back into the cave and fixed himself some breakfast, humming softly another song from his past, some times the songs were a comfort and other times he only wish that he could remember why he knew them, what they meant to him! Quickly he scarfed down a bowl of hot oatmeal before jogging out of the cave and grabbing a bicycle that sat just inside the entrance. It was a little too small for is six foot frame but he managed. He brushed his messy blond hair away from his face and pedaled away from the cave, heading toward his job at a ranch just outside of town.

He skidded to a stop just outside a small ranch house. A woman in her late fifties stepped onto the small porch.

"Hey, Mac, Jesse is already out in the barn, you're suppose to join him."

Mac nodded, "Alright thanks, Helen." He walked his bike to the back and leaned it against the house. Jogging over to the barn he called out. "Hey Jesse you here?"

"What took you so long Mac?" called a voice from one of the horse stalls that lined one side of the barn. Mac stepped in, taking a deep whiff of the comforting barn smells. Jesse stepped out of one stall and brushed some strands of straw from his overalls. "Why don't you start by mucking out Lindsay's stall." Mac nodded and walked over to one of the horse stalls and began to rake out the old straw. He was singing softly as he raked.

_Healing rain is falling down,_

_Healing rain is falling down,_

_I'm not afraid, not afraid,_

_Open the flood gates of heaven,_

_Let it rain, let it rain!_

Jesse looked over the top of another stall and watched Mac for a moment listening to the song.

"You know, I did some researching on the internet and I think I might of found who wrote that song." Mac straightened quickly, eyeing Jesse keenly.

"Who?"

"A Christian singer called Michael W Smith, I guess he is really popular." Mac inhaled sharply. He remember the name. Jesse knew about what had happened to him and helped him every way he could.

"I remember the name, Michael W Smith, he wrote Healing Rain I remember!" Mac said is tone becoming excited. "I really liked his songs."

"Can you remember anything about your past?" asked Jesse hopefully.

Mac shook his head looking slightly crestfallen. "No, nothing."

"Well since you remember that you liked him, why don't you go see his concert? He is coming here tomorrow evening and I found out there are still a few tickets left," stated Jesse with a smile. "Why don't you go, here, take this to buy the tickets." He shoved a twenty dollar bill into Mac's hand. Mac smiled and nodded.

"Thanks a lot Jess, who knows maybe I'll remember something there." They were silent for a while, both of them working hard. Jesse was the next to speak. He leaned back and looked over the stall wall at Mac.

"If you like a Christian singer doesn't that mean you are a Christian?" Mac leaned against his rake and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah I guess it does." That gave Mac something to chew on. He was rather silent until they took a brake for lunch and headed over to the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Another update, enjoy!

Capter Six

The weekend paused uneventfully. Sabriel felt tired though, she felt constantly on edge since the verus incident. "Now turn to page 167 in your history book," said Storm, she was teaching the class. Sabriel flipped through the book until she found the page, but she found that she had already book marked it to her surprise. She flipped over the sheet of paper, it was thick and smooth, it almost felt like photo paper. She stared at the picture, her eyes growing wide. It was a picture of her father and Murdoc. Her father was hanging on to the edge of a cliff by his fingertips. Murdoc was standing over him, his foot raised to come crashing down on to her fathers fingers. This was the moment before her fathers death. She felt as if she was reliving the moment as the scene flashed before her eyes over and over again, it seemed as if she wasn't in the classroom. She closed her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the boy that sat beside her in class, his name was Josh.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, glancing up towards the front of the class.

"Yeah," she gasped, flipping the photo back over and hiding it from him. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears back. He smiled encouragingly at her before returning his gaze back to Storm.

The school day seemed to crawl by, but then it was over. She didn't know if she was allowed to go out of the school by herself, but she needed to get away for awhile. She went to her room, emotionally feeling strained. She took the photo and looked at it for a moment, before putting it in her Bible. Grabbing her jacket she left the building and headed out of the yard. She had only gone a few feet when she footsteps.

"Where are you goin'?"

Sabriel recognized the voice as the man with the claws. "Nobody told me that I couldn't leave on my own, but I have a feeling that you were sent to watch me."

Logan sighed, "Yes," he growled, "Xavier wants to make sure your safe."

"He doesn't have to worry, I can take care of myself."

"Never said you couldn't." They walked quietly together for a while, Sabriel's gaze fixed on the ground. Logan sighed inwardly, he had better things to do than watch out for a girl that he didn't believe needed protecting. A church was on their right and Sabriel turned and pushed the door open and stepped in. Logan followed and stopped beside her has she waited to speak with a woman that was in a small office off to the right. "Why did she have to come here?" he muttered to himself.

"How can I help you?" she asked with a bright smile.

Sabriel had spotted a small sign that read 'balcony' so she asked about it, "Would it be alright if _we-_" she glanced at Logan - "Went and sat up in the balcony for awhile?"

"Sure, go right ahead." Sabriel nodded her thanks and climbed the steps that lead to the balcony with Logan on her heals. Sabriel sat in the middle row and Logan took the seat beside her.

Sabriel leaned forward and rested her head in her hands. She began to pray. Below them in the sanctuary, the worship team was practicing and the song floated up to them.

_Crucified_

_Laid behind the stone_

_You lived to die_

_Rejected and alone _

_Like the rose _

_Trampled on the ground _

_You took the fall _

_And thought of me _

_Above all _

Logan stared at the worship team practicing below. He felt almost uncomfortable. The church seemed stuffy, the air seeming dead to him. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

After awhile, Sabriel leaned back in her chair. She opened her Bible and took the picture out of it and handed it to Logan.

"Who is it?" he asked after a moment, he had a feeling that the man that was hanging on the edge cliff was Sabriel's father, MacGyver. They both had the same blond hair and tall body. Sabriel didn't answer for a moment.

"That is my father, right before Murdoc killed him."

"Where did you get the picture?"

"One thing you learn about Murdoc is that he always takes a picture of his victims. . .dying. Those pictures are his calling card... I found the picture in my history book."

Logan leaned back shaking his head, "You're suggesting that Murdoc put this picture in your book. There is no way he could have gotten in with out someone seeing him."

"Murdoc is a master of disguise. My father has stood right next to him before and never realized that it was him. How else do you think I got the picture?" Logan looked down for a moment. "Or do you think that I have had that picture forever and I am just trying to get attention? This man murdered my mom and dad! And he is trying to kill me!"

"Alright, he did put this in your book, what is his purpose in that? He is only letting us all know that he knows where you are, how is that going to help him?" demanded Logan.

"He plays games, that's his style."

"Alright, come on, we are going to tell Xavier, before things get any worse." Sabriel was loath to leave the church, it felt good to be in one again, but she nodded and followed Logan out of the building.

"I don't understand how Murdoc could get in here without one some one knowing," sighed Xavier as he rubbed his chin. Logan, Storm, and Scott all stood in the office while Sabriel waited outside.

"Still isn't it possible that she is just lying. A plea for attention?" asked Scott glancing at the three other X Men.

"That doesn't seem like her though," stated Storm.

"I agree," said Xavier.

"Well there is one way to find out. Ask her to let you read her mind," suggested Logan.

"I would but she has those barriers up for a reason."

"Wait, she knew enough to put up mental barriers?" demanded Scott, surprise registering in his voice.

"Yes, and rather good ones to. There were no weaknesses that I could sense."

"Still, it couldn't hurt to ask. Maybe this would give us a clue to what kind of life she led before and what exactly this Murdoc person is capable of," said Storm. Xavier looked away for a moment before nodding. Logan stepped back and opened the door to see Sabriel pacing the floor.

"Xavier wants to talk to you," was all he said as he receded back into the room with Sabriel following.

"Please, sit down," ordered Xavier. Sabriel did so and noticed he held the picture in his hand.

"I have tried to read your mind before but you have mental barriers protecting you thoughts and memories. I would like to read your mind if you would allow it." Sabriel stared at him for a moment before sighing and nodding. "Just relax." Sabriel took a deep breath and forced her self to calm down. Xavier placed a hand on either side of her head and closed his eyes. Sabriel felt his presence in her head and immediately her barriers went up but she forced them down. Memories began to flash before her mind's eye. Mainly the professor seemed to be focusing on the ones surrounding Murdoc. Several times Sabriel felt emotions well up in her but she pushed them down.

It only took a couple minutes and soon Sabriel felt the presence leave her mind and she opened her eyes. Xaiver had leaned back in his wheel chair and was watching her. "I see now why you have such a fear of Murdoc," he said softly. "I am sorry I didn't believe you when you talk about the verus in your Bible."

"That okay," she responded. "Now though, you know what to look for. This will make Murdoc's job even harder."

So did you like it? Well why not tell me by pressing that little button on the left...


End file.
